


You Don't Bring Me Flowers...

by cat_77



Series: Gate Ministry [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/pseuds/cat_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the gift is more than just in the giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Bring Me Flowers...

“Jill, honey?” Meredith asked in her most syrupy sweet voice. She even added batting her eyes until her lover sauntered over. Looking up from her chair, still in the same saccharine tone, she asked, “What the fuck is this?”

Jill blinked before pasting on sugary smile of her own. “What does it look like, dear?”

“It looks like a bouquet of those damn flowers that, while pretty and all that, also made me itch like hell for four days,” Mer replied, glaring at the offending offering.

“That would be your Valentine’s day present,” Jill replied evenly.

Mer’s eyes grew wide. “Is this some sort of sick joke? If you wanted to break up with me, just say it, that would be punishment enough. But this? Trying to poison me? Admittedly, I hate the commercialism of this and most other holidays, and there is a kind of absurd irony at offing your supposed loved one on a day meant to celebrate that love, but it’s funnier when it’s theoretical, or, you know, happening to other people, not to me.”

Jill sighed, sitting down on the edge of the desk that currently held both the gift and Mer’s laptop full of random work. “I’m not trying to kill you and I am not trying to break up with you,” she insisted, getting that out of the way right off the top. “This is, however, still your present. Touch it.”

“And risk purple hives again?”

“McKay... Just, trust me,” Sheppard tried.

Mer looked doubting, but poked a hesitant finger at one of the flowers. It went right through. Cocking her head to the side, she tried another one, with the same result. Finally, she reached for the base, finding a solid, and oddly familiar item. “Is this...?” she asked, her tone tinged with excitement as she figured it out.

“The holographic interface you wanted to trade for on M4X-329 but didn’t have anything suitable on you and Weir wouldn’t let you go back for it?” Jill finished for her. “Yes.”

“But, how?” she asked, poking at various places and watching as her fingers either slid through or struck metal.

Jill smirked. “I have my ways.”

Mer raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m not sure I want to know,” she teased. Both eyebrows fell into a scrunch. “But why the flowers? You know I’m allergic.”

“’Cause it was funny?” Sheppard tried, earning a slap on the arm for her efforts. Quieter now, she added, “And because you liked them, even if they turned you purple and this way you could still have some.” Mer slapped her again. “Hey! What was that for?”

“Sap,” McKay said fondly. She pushed her laptop out of the way and reached for the device. “Now, show me how it works.”

Jill leaned down closer, using the opportunity to brush a kiss on Mer’s cheek. “Love you, too,” she laughed before keying up the control sequence. Mer simply beamed in response.

End.


End file.
